Some Villainous Aus
by MintySweets
Summary: Dr. Flug created a machine. Not like the normal ray guns, robots, devices, oh no. This machine was originally a side project; A machine where you can go into an alternate universe and claim it as your own, or a way to flee to plot a better plan to destroy (a) heroine(s). But when Dr. Flug was about to test the machinery... just see for yourself what happened.


_**Hi! This is my first story on this app/website. I like Villainous, if you can't tell and, I hope I'll be able to find some ideas to write other fandoms, such as Panty Stocking with Garterbelt, My Hero Academia, MLP, DHMIS, and more.**_

 _ **Plus, here's a quick serious warning!**_

 _ **WARNING;**_

 _ **THIS BOOK CONTAINS BAD HUMOR AND SWEARING, ALONG WITH LITTLE BIT OF STUPIDITY AND DARK HUMOR. . . AND THIS BOOK JUST IS PURE EVIL IN GENERAL. IT SUCKS THAT BAD... LEAVE–**_

I started watching a video, a Black Hat video... but it wasn't a orientation like usual. Oh, no, no, no. It was a "Explanation Video" for why none of the devices I ordered was there at my doorstep.

The video started out with a buzz, but soon it managed to make a clear imagine of the infamous _Dr. Flug_. I mumbled to myself random things as I almost instantly paused the video to think about how I should really spend your time. Well, I have nothing better to do... so... but should I really, though? They're probably just gonna be making dumb excuses.

... Sadly, I am a curious cat.

I looked at the minions behind me, doing their work almost perfectly, and I've already captured my nemesis... I don't have much to do. So I can't say I don't have time to watch it. Because I do. With that reason, I let out a long sigh.

"Okay,"

 _Click_ _, click,_

 _ **"Let's see what this is."**_

" _Greetings_ _, fellow villains. I'm about to present the reason why some new devices won't be possible in the next following of seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, or months. Possibly a year, if not, years."_ _The scientist said, looking at me through the screen. The scientist had a sad look on his face, as he had his usual attire on, but ripped._

 _"Well, now I need that explaination."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the video with a bit of excitement.

 _Flug let out a sigh, and started._

 _"We–"_

 _"Dr. **Flug**!"_

 _Black Hat growled as he stomped up to him, which caused a small squeak, along woth the poor guy's heart dropping. Black Hat he wrapped his hands around the guy known as Dr. Flug and started to swing his head back and forth, strangling him._

 _"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, **RIGHT NOW!** " Black Hat growled loudly as he chocked Flug efficiently. He made a few gurgle sounds, tried to gasp for air, but it was as if his throat was closed._

 _Then a annoying high-pitched laughter, that laughter means... Yep, a annoyong half-lizzard half-human thing was_ _laughing at the scene in front of her._

 _Meenwhile, poor Flug was choking to death by Black Hat's claws._ _But after a few seconds, h_ _e managed to say one sentence in a clearest voice he could muster;_

 _"W-WE GOT SUCKED INTO_ _AN ALTERnative universe, sir..."_

 _Black Hat dropped the scientist quite roughly after that, and while Dr. Flug gasped in and gagged out air as he also coughed in between, I looked behind the two villains I started to notice that they WEREN'T in their lab, but what seemed to be... someone else's_ _lab?_

 _I_ _ swore it looks like the lab, but I can tell it's just different. Instead of blueprints for evil, there was blueprints for better things like, and everything was somehow in a lighter color... as if it was a **Hero's** company._

 _"A-anyways..." I heard someone stutter, Dr. Flug, as he got back up onto his feet, "L-let me explain what happened. I was about to test the machinery I created myself to use for a way to get into different timelines or alternative timelines, but then Demencia tripped into my lab an pushed herself into my machine, causing me to stumble in. And then the great Lord Black Hat accidentally walked in, thinking we were trying to escap..." A quick little pause after the tiny word, and then he replaced that word with, **"Check Out early."**_

 _"And 5.0.5 was actually in the machine, cleaning it up without my consent. And in less then five seconds, Demencia tripping me resulted in me pushing 5.0.5 and that resulted in him getting surprised, and when he looked behind him and saw Black Hat's face, he instantly got scared and attempted to run away in the small containment, resulting him pushing a button and us all geting into a different universe."_

 _"It's that bear's fault!" Demencia laughed, which Flug replied with a 'Mostly yours, Dem.'_ _The_ _two started to argue, but that's not unsual. The unsual thing was that the video ends with a mysterious voice from behind the screen. It sounded like Black Hat... but in a less angry tone. Sound more pure and innocent, along with_ _ **happy...**_

The video ended.

I just stayed in a bit of shock. Until I managed to say one thing.

" _May_ _the souls of the damned bless them_."

(A/N; Hope you enjoyed! I doubt you did, but hey, it's my first story, give me a break. Anyways, I'm just gonna say that that was in a villain's prospective. You could pretend it's you, but just thought I'd let you know. And also, please tell me any Villainous AUs if you know any, and I hope you'll enjoy my book! ️)


End file.
